According To You
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: What if Discord had have taken a different guest to The Grand Galloping Galla with him instead of The Shcmooze?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, beautiful, sunny day outside in the quaint, happy, little town of Ponyville. The birds were chirping, the Foals were playing outside in the perfect weather with one another and Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy, was happily trotting along the pathway toward her soon-to-be Coltfriend, Doctor Whooves' house. Clutched underneath her wing was a basket of blueberry muffins and clutched tightly in between her teeth was a ticket to The Grand Galloping Galla, which Doctor Whooves has told her on numerous occasions that he'd always wanted to go to but unfortunately was never invited to. Derpy however, had been invited, due to being a part of The Postal Industry and being considered important and she was allowed to take one guest along with her. This guest would be none-other than her crush, The Doctor himself.

Once she had reached her destination, she raised her Fore-Hoof to pound on the front door to The Doctor's house. In less than a minute, The brown Earth Pony answered the door. His face fell into a look of annoyance when he saw that Derpy was the one standing on his doorstep with that stupid grin she usually carried on her countenance.

"Hello Derpy...What do you want?" He asked with an annoyed sigh as Derpy happily stuck out her tongue to reveal the ticket to The Grand Galloping Galla stuck to her tongue and covered in saliva. Doctor Whooves' eyes widened at the sight of it, once he recognized what it was.

"Great, wickering Stallions! You have a ticket to The Grand Galloping Galla?! However did you achieve such an honor?!" The Doctor asked in pure astonishment.

"Everypony in The Postal service got invited, includin' me and I get to bring along one guest with me. Any guesses who I might bring?" Derpy asked with a flirtatious smirk and a flutter of her eyelashes, in an attempt to look pretty. The Doctor gulped nervously, his ears folding back as he began to sweat. Was Ditzy Doo, Derpy, his assistant, asking him out on a date? The Doctor was truly torn, he'd always wanted to go to The Grand Galloping Galla but he didn't have the same feelings for his assistant that she had for him.

She was just too...different from him; she wasn't normal, she wasn't like the other Ponies and this not only scared him but it annoyed him to some degree. The grey Pegasus had so many odd quirks that he didn't understand, such as: not being able to ride on a train or any extreme or even minor changes in her life; events like this would often send the poor Mare into a state of panic. She was what most Doctors, like Doctor Whooves himself would call, Autistic. He considered Derpy to be more of a patient than an assistant and on a much lower level of intelligence than he was on. In fact, he didn't really consider her an assistant at all; though this is what he told her, she was more like a lab rat to him in terms of assisting him but he couldn't turn down her offer; he may never get another chance to go to The Grand Galloping Galla like this again.

"I-I would love to Ms. Derpy..." He swallowed his pride with a forced smile as Derpy leaned in a bit closer to his face with a blush. She knew that she had found the key to the love of her life's heart or in a literal sense, The Golden Ticket.

"Now may I come in Doc'?" She asked with an all-too knowing smirk as Doctor Whoove's bit his lip nervously. He knew she was bribing him for his affections, blackmailing him almost and he didn't like it. She knew how badly he wanted to go to The Grand Galloping Galla and he just knew she was holding the ticket over his head. He felt used, he felt like an object, at least this is how he viewed it, little did he know that all that Derpy truly wanted was to share this wonderful experience with her crush, in hopes of them growing closer to one another.

"Y-Yes...You may Ms. Derpy..." He sighed in defeat, before stepping aside to allow the grey Pegasus entrance to his home. Once the grey Pegasus happily trotted past him, he followed her inside, grumpily kicking the door shut behind him. This night was going to be a rotten, rotten time for the brown Earth Pony, being stuck at one of the most High-Society events in all of Equestria with this retard. There was no telling what she might do to embarrass him. The poor Colt was now dreading what was suppose to be the most important and amazing night of his life and it was all because of her.

Maybe he could ditch her in the crowd once they were inside but that still wouldn't get him out of having to spend the day with this deranged stalker. He watched in pure disgust and utter hatred as the crooked-eyed Pegasus made herself comfortable on his couch. He had just cleaned it this morning! He trotted over to the couch and took a seat on the far side, as far away from Derpy as he could manage but this didn't work as she had only scooted closer to him until their Cutie Marks were touching. The Dorctor's annoyed gaze met with Derpy's goofy and overly happy one, before he rolled his eyes and glared back down at the floor once again.

"Muffin?" Derpy asked politely as she offered the basket of muffins that she had baked herself and had brought over out to the brown Earth Pony. Truth be told, she had baked them just for him.

"No thank you dear..." He pouted, before swatting the basket of muffins away from himself with his Fore-Hoof, causing her muffins to go flying everywhere. Derpy frowned, flattening her ears as this was not quite the gesture she had been expecting from the brown Earth Pony for offering to take him to The Grand Galloping Galla and offering him a muffin. Did she do something wrong the day before?

"Everything okay Doc'?" She asked in light concern, earning a small glare from her Earth Pony companion.

"Just peachy..." He lied with a huff.

"It sure don't seem that way to me Doc'...Are ya sure there ain't nothin' buggin' ya? Are ya sure there ain't nothin' I can do to help?" She pried. Derpy may have been Autistic, she may have been clumsy and she may have had a lazy eye but she was no idiot. She was actually quite intelligent, which often went unnoticed by The Doctor.

It was probably because she was actually Smarter than The Doctor himself and neither of the two had realized it yet. Unknown to Doctor Whooves, Derpy had actually gotten her Cutie Mark by inventing Bubble-Wrap; it's how she had earned her job at The Post Office to begin with as she was the only Pony that knew how to manufacture it.

"Yes actually, there is something you can do..." The Doctor replied, earning one of Derpy's infamous, goofy smiles in return. Her smile faded however, when The Doctor had kicked her to the other side of the couch with his Hind-Leg.

"You can get on the other side of the couch where you belong! You are becoming rather clingy nowadays Derpy; you come over to my house nearly 24/7!" The Doctor complained, earning a sad, broken frown from Derpy.

"B-But I'm your assistant..." She defended as The Doctor had previously required her to come over to his house to help him with experiments 24/7.

"See this?" Doctor Whooves asked as he stood upright on his Hind-Legs and began waving his Fore-Hooves around in the air. Derpy sadly nodded in response as her ears folded back forlornly.

"This, is my space...I NEED my space! But we're still on for The Grand Galloping Galla tonight." The Doctor explained with a proud smirk, before their conversation was interrupted by a loud buzzing, coming from the other room.

"Great wickering Stallions! I almost forgot about my spaghetti!" Doctor Whooves exclaimed, before quickly galloping into the kitchen, leaving Derpy to sulk in the living room. Tears fell from her crooked, amber eyes as she stood up from the couch and made her way over to his front door. She needed to get out of there quickly, she couldn't let The Doctor see her cry. She quickly opened the door, got a running start and took to the skies, flying as fast as her wings could carry her as she sobbed loudly in pain and agony.

She was Clingy?! For what? For helping him with all of his pointless experiments? For listening to everything he had to say to her intently and making sure that all of his needs where accommodated? Is this the thanks she got for all of those selfless acts of kindness she had done for him? How could he be so ungrateful?!

It didn't take long before Derpy had bumped into a sticky, pink cloud, which had thrown her off balance and had sent her crashing to the ground below. She was unharmed by the fall, just a little scuffed up and dirty but the dirt was soon washed away by the rain that had begun to pour down on her from the odd cloud she had bumped into. Oh great! Now it was raining?! Could this day get any worse for Derpy?!

It was then she noticed something about the rain; it both smelled and looked odd and was unusually sticky, come to think of it, so was the cloud she had bumped into. She licked some of the brown-colored rain from her Fore-Hoof. It tasted like...chocolate milk? She then glanced up at the cloud, only to see that it was made up completely of cotton candy but how was any of this possible? It was then Derpy noticed a hybrid of all sorts of creatures, more-commonly known as a Draconequus, sitting on a nearby stump. He appeared to be sulking as he just allowed the chocolate-milk rain to pour down on him, soaking into his fur and feathers.

Derpy picked herself up from the ground and trotted over to the Draconequus, out of concern. She reached up and lightly tapped on the scaly knee of his lizard's leg with her Fore-Hoof to gain his attention.

"Excuse me Mr.? Is everything okay?" She asked gently as more tears fell from her own crooked eyes from what had happened to her previously. The Draconequus, known as Discord, The Element of Chaos glanced down at the grey Pegasus, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her silky, blonde mane, her beautiful, cloud-grey coat and her beautiful, unique, amber eyes. She had eyes like no other Pony he had ever seen in all of Equestria.

They were different, special, unique and imperfect, just like Discord liked things to be. He just hoped that she wasn't already taken for The Grand Galloping Galla; ever since Fluttershy had turned him down for that little stoner, Treehugger without his permission, he had been searching for a new partner to take him to The Grand Galloping Galla but Everypony he asked was already taken, even Pinkie Pie had decided to take her monotone, bore of a sister with her. He perked up instantly and forced a smile as he lowered his snake-like body down to her level so they could meet face to face. The chocolate rain helped hide Derpy's tears from The Draconequus well as he had failed to notice that she was crying.

"Oh yes, everything is fine my dear; it's just that I seem to be having a bit of trouble finding a partner for The Grand Galloping Galla. You see? I don't have a ticket and I was hoping that Somepony who did have a ticket would take me along with them as their guest but Everypony seems to already have a partner to take to The Gala." The Draconequus explained his dilemma to the walleyed Pegasus. Derpy felt herself blush at how close The Draconequus was to her face before swallowing hard and speaking her mind.

"I have a ticket!" She announced happily with a goofy smile. Discord perked up at this as he caressed her cheek gently with his soft, warm lion's paw, causing Derpy to blush even harder.

"And I wouldn't suppose a beautifully, unique creature, such as yourself would already have a partner to take with them, would you?" He asked slyly and rather flirtatiously, in a similar manner that Derpy herself had asked Doctor Whooves to attend the party with her. Beautifully Unique? This Draconequus sure did seem a lot nicer than Doctor Whooves and he was quite the charmer. Since Doctor Whooves needed his precious space so badly, he wouldn't mind if Derpy decided to take Somepony else to The Galla instead of him. The ticket was hers after all, not his.

"Nope I haven't found anyone to take yet Mr. um..." Derpy began with a lie but she still didn't know the creature's name yet.

"Call me Discord and your name his?" The Draconequus introduced himself, before asking for The Pegasus' name with a blush.

"Oh! My name's Ditzy Doo but Everypony calls me Derpy!" Derpy happily introduced herself.

"Derpy? What a splendid name!" Discord exclaimed. Even her name was beautifully imperfect and unique.

"Well Derpy, whataya say? Since you don't have Anpony to take with you to The Gala with you yet and since I still don't have a ticket, how about you take little, ol' me to the Gala with you?" Discord asked pleadingly.

"I would love to!" Derpy agreed with a sweet smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your house at around sevenish so we can be fashionably late sweet cheeks!" Discord winked before disappearing in a puff of scarlet smoke, along with his cotton candy cloud and chocolate milk rain. Derpy coughed at all of the smoke surrounding her but once her lungs were cleared, she took flight back toward her home to get ready for her new date. Meanwhile, Doctor Whooves had returned to his living room after checking on the spaghetti he was cooking, only to find it empty.

"Derpy?" He called out. How typical of her, she didn't even bother to clean up her muffins that were spilt all over his living room. Maybe he was a bit harsh on her though; he would apologize when he met up with her at The Gala but first he needed to get ready for his date.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. But According To Him

Discord appeared on the front step to Derpy's house, being able to locate her home with his magic by using her name in a spell. He was dressed in an orange, tuxedo visor with an orange top-hat to match and in his lion's paw, he carried a simple, red, rose for his new beloved; a beautiful creature, such as Derpy deserved only the most beautiful and elegant of flowers after all. He knocked on her door with his Griffon's talon and waited patiently for her to answer. She was so beautiful in his eyes that she could take all the time she needed, they did plan to be fashionably late after all. He perked up at the sound of hoof steps on the other side of the door and it wasn't too long before his beautifully-unique, beloved Ditzy Doo answered the door.

His wings stuck upright when he saw how stunningly beautiful she looked. Derpy was wearing a tight-fitting, long, dark-green, dress with a slit up the side that revealed a bit of her Cutie Mark, matching, dark-green, high-heels on her Fore-Hooves and her silky, blonde, mane was tied back into a messy bun.

"Wow...Derpy my dear, you do look stunning..." Discord complimented with a smile, before offering the rose out to Derpy. She grinned excitedly, before happily eating the rose, mistaking it for food. This only caused Discord to chuckle a bit though as he found this a rather adorable trait of hers.

"Thanks for the snack! That was delicious!" Derpy giggled with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome my dear. Fluttershy would always put the snacks I brought her in a vase full of water; what a weirdo..." Discord snickered.

"Fluttershy? Who's that?" Derpy asked in confusion. Was Fluttershy a friend of his or another Mare in his life?

"Oh just an old friend and not a very good one, I might add..." Discord scoffed, blowing a huff of smoke out of his nose in the process. He swore he would never speak to Fluttershy again after a betrayal like this. Sure he betrayed her to Terik but two wrongs do not make a right and Discord was willing to let bygones be bygones too.

"Why? What'd she do?" Derpy asked in concern. She was so sweet to care for Discord like that but Discord shook off his blush and lovestruck gaze to explain what had happened to her.

"Oh, she just ditched me to go to the Grand Galloping Galla with some stoner as if I didn't even exist but enough about her; I just want to enjoy this lovely evening with you my sweet..." Discord explained bitterly, before flashing Derpy a warm, caring smile.

"Aw, that's awful...I know what'll cheer ya up!" Derpy sympathized with him, before grinning and offering him a triple, chocolate-chip muffin, in hopes of cheering up her new date.

"I baked it just for you since ya liked makin' it rain chocolate so much." Derpy smiled sweetly. She baked a muffin just for him too? She was so thoughtful. Discord could feel his eyes tearing up from joy as she began to sniffle.

"Are you okay Mr. Discord Sir?" Derpy asked as his tears concerned her.

"Y-Yes...I'm okay; it's just...you're absolutely perfect...I-I'm so happy that I get to experience this wonderful event with such a beautifully magnificent Pony, such as yourself...Thank you Derpy..." Discord sniffled, before smiling warmly, accepting the muffin and eating the whole thing in one bite. Derpy smiled as she couldn't help but feel a bit touched that Discord felt so deeply for her, not even Doctor Whooves showed these types of feelings toward her.

"Aw Mr. Discord, you're welcome but you're a magnificent creature yourself; I've never seen a creature like you before, so tall and majestic..." Derpy complimented as Discord wiped away the last of his tears.

"Aw Derpy my dear, you truly are too kind, kinder than Fluttershy ever was and thank you ever so much for the snack; it was much better than that tea junk that Fluttershy usually feeds me. That stuff always goes right through me..." Discord chuckled with a light blush, provoking a blush and a small giggle from Derpy as well.

"Well then, shall we go my dear?" Discord asked, before offering the elbow of his lion's limb out to Derpy.

"Of course!" Derpy beamed as she hugged his lion's limb tightly. Then without warning, Discord took flight to the skies with his beautiful Derpy hanging onto him for dear life. Derpy cheered and giggled happily as her and Discord soared majestically through the peaceful, night, sky.

Meanwhile, Doctor Whooves tapped his Fore-Hoof on the ground impatiently as he waited outside of The Grand Galloping Galla for Derpy to arrive. He was wearing a colorful, oversized, scarf as it was the only thing he could find in his closet since Rarity had still failed to tailor his suit. She was just never there when he had the time to stop by for a visit but he had more important things to do than get his suit tailored, such as work on new inventions for the good of Bovanity.

"Where is that simpleton?! She is so late!" He complained as he couldn't get into the party without Derpy escorting him in. It was then he heard her obnoxious giggles as she and Discord landed a few feet away from him. He watched in pure anger, hatred and envy as Discord happily tossed her into the air and caught her again, provoking more giggles from the grey Pegasus. Discord just thought that her playful giggles sounded like a melody to his ears.

"Ditzy Doo! What is the meaning of this?! Who is this, this thing you stood me up for?!" Doctor Whooves shouted. It was one thing to keep him waiting but to stand him up for Somepony else who wasn't even a Pony? He was going to rightfully give her a piece of his mind for this one.

"This is my date Discord, The Element of Chaos and he is a Draconequus that has feelings, not a thing..." Derpy huffed, before turning her nose up at The Doctor.

"But he is not your date; I am your date! You promised that guest slot to me! Has your underdeveloped brain forgotten that Ms. Derpy?!" Doctor Whooves huffed. Discord glared down at The Doctor darkly at the last thing He said as he towered over him menacingly.

"How dare you speak to my date in that manner..." He growled darkly, before lifting him by his scarf, causing it to choke him a bit.

"I will have you know that I am The Element of Chaos and if I ever catch you within spitting distance of my beautifully-unique Derpy ever again, I will personally send you to another dimension that will make you rue the day you were ever born! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He snarled as his eyes began to glow bright-red from pure hatred. The Doctor gulped nervously, before timidly nodding in response. This caused Discord to release his scarf, dropping him roughly to the ground.

"Good...Now BEAT IT!" He yelled, before making a flicking gesture that caused The Doctor to go flying against a nearby tree painfully. Discord then lead Derpy inside of the building to The Grand Galloping Galla. Derpy had never felt so loved in all of her life; finally she was with Somepony that treated her like she actually mattered and she couldn't be happier.

The Doctor picked himself up from the ground, groaning in pain as he did so. What a bust this night turned out to be and he was still painfully unaware that he was in the wrong for the way he treated Derpy. The Doctor was then startled by The Grand Galloping Galla's Janitor tackling him from behind and pinning him to the ground.

"Looks like it's just you and me Doc'...I wanna hear you squeal like a pig..." The Janitor snickered, causing The Doctor to scream at the top of his lungs in terror but his cries went unheard by the party-goers as Derpy and Discord happily slow danced with each other to Octavia's soothing melodies, played by her cello.

THE END...


End file.
